The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus and a transmissive type liquid crystal display apparatus. The reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus uses an external light (hereinafter, referred to as first light) so as to display an image. The transmissive type liquid crystal display apparatus includes a light source for generating an internal light (hereinafter, referred to as second light) so as to display an image. Recently, a transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed. The transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus has merits of both of the transmissive type and reflective type, such as high quality of image, low power consumption, etc.
The transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus uses the first light (or external light) when the external light is sufficient, and uses the second light generated from the light source when the external light is not sufficient.
The transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate. The liquid crystal display apparatus is interposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
The array substrate of a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a plurality of unit pixels arranged in a matrix shape. Each of the unit pixels includes data line, gate line and a thin film transistor. The gate line is substantially perpendicular to the data line. The thin film transistor is disposed in a region defined by the data line and the gate line. The thin film transistor is electrically connected to the data line and the gate line. A transmissive electrode and a reflective electrode are electrically connected to the thin film transistor. The transmissive electrode is transparent and electrically conductive. The reflective electrode has a high reflectance. Regions on the transmissive electrode include a reflection region and a transmission region. The reflective electrode is only formed in the reflection region.
An insulation layer is interposed between the thin film transistor and the transmissive electrode so as to electrically connect the transmissive electrode only to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor. In detail, the insulation layer includes a contact hole. The transmissive electrode and the drain electrode are electrically connected to each other via the contact hole.
Thus, when a data voltage and a driving voltage are applied to the data line and the gate line respectively, the thin film transistor operates in response to the data voltage and the driving voltage, so that the data voltage and the driving voltage are applied to the transmissive electrode and the reflective electrode via the thin film transistor.
Generally, in the transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus, a cell gap of the reflection region is different from a cell gap of the transmission region. That is, the cell gap of the reflection region is a half of the cell gap of the transmission region so as to enhance a display quality.
A thickness of the insulation layer is modulated so as to form the different cell gaps according to a region.
However, modulating the cell gap is difficult, so uniformity of the cell gap is deteriorated and a productivity of a liquid crystal display apparatus is lowered.